Solar Eclipse
by MisfitFairytales
Summary: Scott and Derek came to stand beside her, and she glanced at them both to see them watching her. "The strength of the pack is the wolf," they said together. Smiling, she answered, "The strength of the wolf is the pack," Their hands fell from hers in time for the pack to surge forward together in an unstoppable force. As a family.
1. 1-Ingrid

_**Ingrid**_

Confidence is something most Alphas usually possess or at least something of the sort. Heck, most of the time Alphas are arrogant jerks that have no boundaries against their egos. But the thing is, I'm not arrogant, I'm barely even confident. The only thing that even qualifies me as an Alpha is the fact that I put my Pack first for everything. If I only have enough food for everybody except one, I'd be the 'except one'. I'm very strict about that. The entire group understands I refuse to be put in front of anyone. It's pretty much a rule.

My name is Ingrid. I'm a True Alpha, which means I didn't kill or inherit my Alpha title. I got my power from my Alpha characteristics that made me worthy of red eyes instead of a bright yellow. I never understood how, but Damien said it was obvious I was meant to be a leader. I just shake my head.

"Ingrid!" I turn around just as I was tackled by an excited Rebecca. She got off me and helped pull me back to my feet. As soon as I was yanked up, she was practically bouncing off the walls with enthusiasm. Everybody else was magnetized by it, forming a semi-circle at a distance to hear what she had to say.

"You know how you tell us about a place called 'Beacon Hills', and how your family used to travel there for a meeting with Alphas?" I nodded, pursing my lips to contain my dismay at where this was headed. She saw right through it and instantly, she stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I was wondering if you could take us. I mean, will you take us? From the way you talked about it, it seems quiet. It isn't well-known. Few super-naturals. Good place to blend in. And maybe…maybe we could stay if we like it?" her booming voice had turned into a soft voice, a whisper. She was losing confidence in her idea. It made my heart ache. She was disagreeing with herself because of my reaction. I felt for her.

She knew how hard it would be for me to go back to that place. But she wasn't considering the fact that I couldn't say no to my family. Plus, it was totally inconspicuous that the rest of them really wanted to go, and I mean they _really _wanted to. I could feel the surge of their large hope for a positive answer. Sighing because I couldn't do it, I breathed out, "Why not?"

It was like a mini uproar. I was once-again tackled by Rebecca, and hugged happily by the other six Squad members. I smiled and while they started to chit chat cheerfully about it, already beginning to plan, I slipped out of the commotion and onto the patio.

We had claimed my Aunt's offered beach house. It was beautiful, inside and out, but it wasn't home. I knew that was what caused the Pack to want to leave. I could feel the dejection of the beach house as a home from them. I guess Beacon Hills would be a nice place for home. The only thing I was worried about was memories. Painful and horrible memories.

The glass door slid open, then closed, allowing a small flash of the tumult to slip out with Damien. He came to stand beside me, his hands in his pockets. "You know we would understand if you didn't want to go. It's your decision, Ingrid," I exhaled softly. "I know. It's just," I sighed, "I feel like I'm trying to rule them based on my experiences even though theirs and mine won't be the same. I won't let them get hurt, but I know I can't stop them from wanting to explore." He nodded in agreement. He smiled over at me. I shook my head, a small smile on my face.

"I know what you're going to say. And it's not that I'm a good Alpha, it's that I'm selfless when it comes to them and you." He leaned over, whispering into my ear. "A good Alpha is always selfless and tries to protect their pack from things that they need to go through. It's in your nature, Ingrid. Get over it. You're a True Alpha for a reason. I wish you would accept it," I chuckled.

"Not in a long time, Damien. I am far from accepting it and much farther from ever believing it." With that, he went inside without a word. His entrance was enough said. 'Whatever' I smiled and looked down at my hands. Beacon Hills. Of course, out of all the places I've been, they choose the most painful place. I sucked in a deep breath before going back inside. Tomorrow, we pack up and head off. Just like always.

We drove, which isn't difficult for two reasons. One: We have eight people, two cars, so we have plenty of room for bags also with an extra seat in both of five-seated cars. Two: we pack light. Each of us has a single duffel, a pillow, small blanket, and the girls have bags for the withholding of our devices of entertainment.

Damien drove the first car with me as the navigator. I didn't need a map though, so I sat there, staring out at the familiar landscapes of Beacon Hills in the dark. Zachary, the most loyal Beta of mine, sat behind the drive seat. Delilah's head lay in his lap with her small body curled up in the other two seats in the back. Her blanket rest over her figure, and she looked peaceful sleeping.

I think this is the first time the poor girl got some sleep. Usually, nightmares about the next death in town always kept her afraid to sleep. But she seemed happy enough sleeping in the car while Zach stroke her hair absently.

When the two first met, it was like love at first sight. Mostly because they met by Zach killing a creature that had been chasing Delilah. I guess Heroism brought out the attraction between the two. It was sweet though, the way they were fit together like puzzle pieces. She was shy and behind the scenes while he wasn't afraid to protect someone he loved. Total opposites that were perfect united.

"Turn here," I directed. Damien turned the steering wheel to the right and pressed lightly on the gas to get the car moving. It glided easily onto the concrete of the driveway. He rolled down the lane slowly, carefully. When he came to pull up in front of the house, his jaw was on his lap. I sucked in a deep breath before getting out of the car.

The place was huge, I already knew, but someone must've kept it updated. It looked exactly like it did the last time we'd come. My father was more into looks then content. He'd always have. With his money, his desire for perfection, the house was humongous and brilliantly bold. No, not a house, a _mansion_. Two stories high, and about seven rooms across. Balconies lined the sliding glass doors on the second story. Imagine a millionaire's mansion, placed in the middle of a forest, in Beacon Hills, and you've got the right residence.

I heard everyone murmur the single syllable, "Wow," I could only feel my stomach churn and my head pulse with fear. I gulped down the lump in my throat to say, "Welcome to my house." Grabbing my bags, I hastily made to the door. Dropping my duffel to dig through my messenger bag, I searched for the large set of keys I kept. I found them, clanking in a pocket, and I found the single golden key. I shoved it in the knob, twisted, and opened the door wide. I stepped into the large foyer that had a grand staircase, archways that led to the two living areas, and a hallway led around the stairs to the kitchen.

"This place is huge," Rebecca said in awe. Noises of agreement returned. I turned around to see the lot of them standing in the center of their bags that sat on the floor. "Eight bedrooms, and no opposite genders in the same room. No fighting over the three master bedrooms either. I get one, but you guys decide who gets the other two. I'm going up," I grab my bags, heaving them onto my shoulder, then start up the beautiful marble steps that curved up to the second floor. I came to the library, the stairs in the midst of the shelves, desk, and slightly medium sized nook where the fireplace was. I head straight for the master bedroom. It was my parent's, the other three bedrooms for my siblings and I.

"Smart, putting yourself in the room where the others would have to pass to sneak upstairs." I grinned at Rebecca, Damien, and Marcel. They were heading for the upstairs bedrooms. I added, "My parents also had speakers put in the guest rooms for purposes unknown, but it's very convenient considering the couples are downstairs," I sighed before trumping into my room.

"Bathrooms?"

"When you walk out of my room, it's on the left. Sadly, my dad thought of everything but bathrooms. One on both floors, but that's all. Sorry." They shrugged and walked out of my room to see which was which. I set my stuff on the bed to follow and help distinct the rooms.

"That one," I point to the opposite side of the hall, "was my older sister's. She wasn't a girly girl, but she has a girlier room than my brother's which is over there," I point to the room diagonal to my own. I watch as Rebecca rushes to the room that belonged to my sister, and Marcel to my brother's. How funny. The two who seem like my siblings are sleeping in my real siblings' rooms. Damien watched chuckling, then started for the last room.

"Hey D?" he looked back, "That room was my old room. I didn't have much, but it's smaller than the others since I was the youngest." He smiled and nodded before continuing on. I sighed before heading for the library and the magnificent stairs inside it.

I got downstairs to find everybody in the living areas. Zach and Drew were playing pool in the one to the right when you come down the stairs. They were very serious, hissing when the other knocked a ball into the hole. I felt air rush through my nose as a small laugh. I look into the other to see Delilah and Sarelia having a not-so-serious match on the air hockey table.

"I see the car ride hasn't dampened your fun," I walked over to the girls. The barely looked up, but Sarelia had slammed the puck roughly at Delilah and it slid into her goal. She groaned playfully before grabbing another, moving on to the next round. Rolling my eyes and smiling, I go to the guys.

"No messing around tonight, got it?" they mumbled their replies with their attention elsewhere. I shook my head. There was no talking to them right now. I come to stand in between the rooms and yelled out.

"I want everyone to come upstairs to my room. We need to talk," I see that got to them. The guys began to hit random balls into the pockets, and the girls put up the puck and sliders before heading up. I follow them, and the guys followed me. I go in and push the button right next to my door. I speak into the speaker.

"My room, everybody." It wasn't long until the last four stalked inside. I went over and sat Indian style on my bed. I began pulling my hair down, taking out pins and elastic bands slowly. They all spread out, getting comfortable either leaning on something or sitting somewhere. I sighed.

"Tomorrow, I show you the house. Afterward, I go to the school and see about registering so late in the year. Only three go. The rest will be here. And if you stay, it won't all be fun and games. If something bad is going on, or anything of the such, you will be doing things about town. So, after registration, we go through Beacon Hills and learn our surroundings. Sound okay?" Everyone nodded grimly. I sighed.

"Now, lights out is 2 a.m. Do whatever you please _except _exploring. No one can go into rooms they haven't seen. Now, I release you," I gestured a shooing motion. With happy faces, everyone disassembles. I breath in and out deeply, falling back. I notice Zach stays. I pull myself to sit against the headboard of the bed.

"You look upset," he says in his husky but quiet voice. He sounds like a wise man at the age of 17. I yawn. Closing my eyes, I answer. "It's not that I'm upset, I'm just...worried," Zach lays horizontally against the vertically placed mattress. He watches me.

"Worried about what? Your dad?" a hollow sound comes out of my mouth. Zach's eyebrows furrow, like the sound confuses him. "My dad is dead. My brother and sister, are not. My father got to them, and I'm sure if it came down to it, they'd kill me for the Alpha title. When my dad died, he was going to give me the Pack. Said I was his favorite because I kept quiet and was easy to manipulate. I became a True Alpha by standing up to him, and I think someone poisoned him before he named either of them as successor."

"So they are angry?" another sound of emptiness.

"Angry is an understatement," I felt his hand grab mine. He smiled at me warmly.

"Well, let them wallow in their daddy issues. You got a new family, and you'd choose one of us over them easily," I was about to retort with logic, about how if they killed me, they'd get my power either way, but I left it alone. I moved closer and we hugged. Something my brother and sister never did like Zach did. His hugs were the tight ones that needed no words, the ones that seemed endless. And they were.

"It's almost 1:30, if you want to go play one more game before lights out, better go now," I was retracting. Zach could tell too, he felt my arms pull away. He didn't fight it though. He knew it wouldn't make me feel better if he hugged me again. Nothing would make me feel better. Not in this room, this house, this town.

There was too much pain sunken in the core of this place. Too many bad memories and not enough good. But by the look of his eyes as he left said that he would make some, he'd do anything to make my sighs less hollow and broken.


	2. 2-Ingrid

_**Ingrid**_

The halls were empty, intentionally. The sound of my sneakers slapping against the concrete floors echoed against the lockers and bounced down the hall. I knocked against the principal's door lightly, and stepped inside. My entrance startled him, his eyes widening as he glanced up the second time.

"Ingrid Connors?" he rose with a devilish smirk. It burned with more painful memories. I looked down, my teeth clenched tight. I forced my lips to smile and I looked back up. "Mr. Hamilton," I replied sharply. He chuckled lowly.

"_Principal _Hamilton, now," I looked at me feet just to roll my eyes. I moved forward to sit down. He didn't move his hands off the desk to sit down in his own desk chair. He was still grinning like a dog that'd run away had come running back. I guess that dog was me. How ironic.

"So, what'd you need Miss Ingrid?" he said, and I finally looked up from my hands to his Cheshire face. I forced myself to sit up and back into the seat, to relax. I probably looked even more uncomfortable like that. I sighed, hunching back over and leaning on my knees with my elbows. I wiped my palms on my thighs.

"I need to be in the school system before lunch," I breathed. His eyebrows went up, and his chubby, wrinkly face shifted around like waves in the ocean. He laughed, and I watched with disgust. Same, hideous laugh that scratched against my ears as nails did on a chalkboard. It made me wince.

"Sorry, you were being serious, weren't you?" he kept laughing it up. I felt a burning anger in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know I was snarling until Hamilton's face went white like a sheet. It was coming from deep in my chest and it was so low, it was menacing. His eyes were wide, his eyes dilated, and his fingers were twitching on his desk. I closed my mouth and looked down, ashamed.

"I need to be in the school system by lunch, and so do a few friends. Will that be a problem?" I looked up and could see my red eyes reflecting in his black pupils. His head shook back and forth hastily, and he started shuffling around for papers. I shook my head, "No paperwork. Only something that can be deleted permanently. You put us in the database yourself,"

He nodded and put the paper back in the filing cabinet, shutting it rapidly. He moved up closer to his desk, and his trembling fingers hovered over the keyboard. "Ingrid Connors," I said and his fingers flew across the letters, typing my name into the computer. I stood and walked around him. I could tell it put him on edge. He was sweating heavily and it made my nose burn.

"Birthday?" he squeaked out. I answered, "Oh come on, Hamilton, you know what my birthday is," his fingers typed it out and another bucket load of sweat came from his arm pits by the stench of it.

* * *

><p>When I walked out of his office, the halls had been swarmed. I had caught almost every gaze in the hallway. I ducked my head and started squeezing my way through the whispers and attentive looks. I finally got out of the building, and I could hear the whispers with my sensitive hearing once I was out the door.<p>

I ignored it, pulling my keys out of my pocket and opening the door to my car. I swung it open, and was about to maneuver inside. But I was stopped. Not physically, but emotionally. I was stopped by the familiar sound of his voice. It made my heart pound.

"Ingrid?" My breath caught in my chest, my pounding heart reaching out to the voice. I turned around, and it all came flooding. Memories, pain, and lost words of promises. I looked down and forced the expression off my face, knowing I looked pitiful and broken. My hair fell around my face, but it didn't shield the shoes that were an inch from mine.

"Hey Derek," I focused my gaze on his green eyes. I searched for his emotions, and I knew he searched for mine. I found a wall instead, and I shut my mind off from him. Behind my walls, I felt the memory flash suddenly in my head.

_His body thudded against the floor mat. I whipped my head to the side to flick a piece of fallen hair out of my eyes. I was sweaty after the seventh time fighting against my brother. As always, he was brutal and fought hard while I danced around him and fought with quick moves, tiring him swiftly. _

_He tapped the sides of his hands together, making an x, calling time-out. I nodded and walked over to the bench. I grabbed my water and swallowed gulps down. It was cold down my throat and into my abdomen, pooling at the bottom of my empty stomach. I heard the praise across the room from the group of werewolves watching the spar between my brother and me._

"_Good job, Ingrid. Maybe we can get a fresh one for you," my father joked with a proud smile. His proud smile made me almost groan, but I held it in. Groaning would make him frown with disappointment, then he'd force me to fight against not only my tired brother, but my energetic sister, and possibly a full grown male. Out of the crowd, he'd have plenty to choose from. I didn't even speak, just smiled wearily. He laughed softly then returned to the chat he was having with the others._

"_Mind if I give it a try?" Derek stood out. He looked too young, even next to his Uncle Peter. All the Alpha children were watching along the sidelines. Derek was the first one to stand up to the challenge. He was already rolling his neck and popping his knuckles._

_I shrugged, setting my water down and walking over to the mat again. I sucked in a deep breath as he came to join me inside the painted circle. I turned around to face him, and I felt myself lean forward, my feet light on the ground._

_He attempted to look like my brother's stance, hitting it spot on. I caught on that he wanted to look aggressive, strong, and sturdy. I only waited for the first move. He moved for me, and I ducked. He had to stop himself, and he whipped back around. I was smiling, bouncing on my toes, my adrenaline on a high. My brother was laughing at the poor boy. _

_I assumed he didn't know my father trained us to fight since we were able to walk. And apparently my brother learned the trash talk my father used to upset the opponent. He spoke directly to Derek, "Good luck, Hale,"_

_He swung out to catch me in a punch. I didn't judge his methods. He wasn't taught like I was. So I moved out of the way, dropped down with my foot whipping across the floor and knocking his feet. He fell onto his stomach, rolled over, and I stood. Grinning, I held my hand out._

"_You don't pick up your opponents, Ingrid," my father scolded in a joking tone. I couldn't help it. I answered, "He's not my opponent. He's got a long way before reaching that title," it made the group of men laugh loudly and in harmony. Even Peter, Eli, Abigail, and the other kids laughed._

_He took my hand and looked down, but I still saw his smile and bright red cheeks. I laughed lightly and said, "Just kidding." He ran his fingers through his hair and still went to sit down, his cheeks still flaming. I shook my head before bypassing the burly guys in front of the door and heading downstairs._

_He'd followed me, chasing after me until I got to the living room. I pushed a button on the air hockey table and the table lit up. I grabbed my defensive piece, nodding at Derek to grab the other one. "My name's Derek Hale," I quickly replied, it was almost pitiful._

"_I know. Your family is practically famous in my Dad's eyes," he chucked the puck my way and it clinked loudly against the side of my mallet. It slammed into his goal. He shook his head before getting another for Round Two._

"_Well, you're the famous ones in Peter's eyes. I think he has a thing for Abby," I laughed. He looked up at me smiling, then the puck went into my goal after being hit hard. I rolled my eyes. "Abby claims she's in love with the son of an Alpha back in Minnesota," I replied with a doubtful tone. He watched me._

"_Well, he still likes her," I sighed as another goal was made against me. I smiled. "Guess you win," he smirked at me. Leaning on the edge of the table, he said, "I like you. You're different than other girls and werewolf kids," I rolled my eyes, but my lips were still curled upward._

"_Thanks?" I answered sarcastically. He chuckled, before looking at me weird. His emotions flashed momentarily, but I caught it. It was a fondness. A strange fondness that I couldn't understand at the time._

I understand it now, and I felt like it was still there in the corner of his mind. But I didn't want to see, didn't want to find proof it was. It was best I kept distance between us. I bit my bottom lip before speaking softly.

"I have to go. My Pack is waiting for me," it seemed to shock him for a second. I winced at the single slip of information. He put a hand on my car, leaning closer and yet farther from me. I didn't know whether to hold my breath or let it out.

"You have a pack?" I tried once again to slyly remove myself from this awkward moment. "Yeah, and their waiting for me. Right now." He nodded, looking slightly disappointed. "Yeah, okay, I'll see you later. Are you staying at the same place?" I opened my mouth, about to refuse it, to lie. But no. That's not what decided to come out.

"Yeah, same place." He nodded before moving back. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye Ingrid Connors," My heart chipped at the way he said my name. I looked down, biting my lip so hard, it felt bruised. I got into my car, closing the door, glancing at Derek one last time before backing up and pulling away as fast as I could.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this, if you didn't, I apologize. Maybe message me and tell me a few pointers if it's the writing, or plot not catching you. I will try to keep writing at least two chapters each week, but school is starting again after a short Fall Break, and it may come slow. But if it ever gets bad, just message me and kick my butt back into gear. I won't mind :)**_

_**And if you liked this, favorite it!**_

_**If you want updates when I update, follow it!**_

_**If you want to leave a comment, review it!**_

_**But if you want the comment to be private or if you want to get straight to me, message me!**_

_**Thanks for reading, and chapter 3 should be out soon! **_

_**-AmberReneeTodd**_


	3. 3-ScottIngrid

_**Scott**_

We walked into the Police Station, Stiles leading me directly into his father's office. Sheriff Stilinski looked away from the papers on his desk, as did Deputy Parrish. The deputy straightened himself away from leaning on the desk.

"So, what's the case?" Stiles said, his arms opening wide before he leaned abruptly against his dad's desk. I stood a distance away after closing the door lightly behind us. The sheriff leaned back in his chair, raising questioning eyebrows at us, specifically his son.

"Dad, we know about the suspicious death of Carolyn Rivers. Was mauled, scratched up. To humans, seems like an animal attack, but to us in the know," he paused, raising eyebrows and giving a wink to the sheriff, "we know it's not an animal." He groaned and rubbed his hand across his face, shaking his head at Stiles.

"Dad, we can help," Stiles argued against the groan. He backed off the desk and snatched a paper off the desk before his dad could grab it back. "Mangled corpse, skin ripped off," he gave a revolted expression, "Missing organs?" He faked a gag. I seized the paper, skimming the words. Giving up, the sheriff handed me the picture. I took it, and turned it away as soon as I caught sight of the body.

"Geez. Definitely not anything with a _heart_...or a stomach," Stiles handed the photo back to his father. I shook my head. Of course, reading the paper, he gags, but seeing the photograph, he jokes. Classic Stiles. I fought through the trauma, deciding to speak.

"It's not anybody I know. Not even Kate could do so much damage. And missing organs? Either somebody is collecting them, or the person-slash-thing was trying to eat her." Stilinski winced before handing it off to Parrish.

"Maybe it was a Wendigo?" Parrish looked up, his face asking if he got the suggested the right creature. "It's not a Wendigo," a voice said behind them. They looked back to see a random girl and boy. It had been the boy to speak, the distinct deep voice definitely not belonging to the girl, who looked more fragile than a bird.

The girl had thin, pale blond hair with silver-blue eyes. Her complexion was almost colorless except for the small bit of fleshy peach here and there. She was small, skinny, the definition of petite. But she looked sharper than a needle. The boy looked smart, but in an experienced kind of way.

Where her eyes and hair were light, his hair was dark brown and his eyes a muddier shade of brown. He was a couple inches taller than the girl, and much more muscular. His skin was even darker, just enough to go from pale to fair.

"It's something similar, but much more vicious. It also can hold its appetite for days and survive. The main thing that separates it from a Wendigo, is that it can change into the form of a large black dog. It eats humans, prefers children. Especially pure children," the boy added. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And who are you again?" Stiles asked. He answered quickly, "Marcel. I'm a druid. And Delilah here, is a Banshee. You are Scott McCall, the famous True Alpha. You are Stiles, the human friend." Sheriff Stilinski moved forward protectively, his face swirling with confusion.

"How do you-"

"Consider it a gift Delilah and I share," he glanced over at the girl who hadn't yet spoken. I frowned, my face taut with intellection. I looked at them with my eyebrows still furrowed. They were strangers, and yet, I didn't feel threatened by them and their knowledge. I asked, "Then what is it?"

"Asuwang,"

_**Ingrid**_

The first day had been okay. I don't wish to elaborate on that. I stood beside Damien, waiting for Rebecca and Zach to meet us by his locker. He was talking to me, but I was hardly listening. My thoughts were running wild at the moment.

I'd been looking out for the Alpha, but I could only find a few werwolves, none of them with the Alpha red flecks in their eyes that only other Alphas could see. I assume all or most of them are apart of the Alpha's pack. I sighed just as the two got there. I didn't wait, moving forward. They frowned after me, moving quickly to catch up with me.

"What's wrong Ingrid?" Zach asked first. I ignore him and move rather hastily out the door, just to stop dead cold in my tracks. The three of them knock into my back, then surround my backside. "What is it Ingrid?" Damien said urgently. I was too busy staring into his satisfied green eyes. He was smiling slyly at my reaction.

"Nothing," I bite out, moving forward bravely. I got to my car, and noticed the front of his car was blocking my exit out of the parking spot. He leaned coolly against the back of his Camaro. He was smirking in his own way with the side of his mouth tilted up. It made me want to smack him. He rose to his full height, his thumb gesturing to the car.

"Get in," I shook my head, but he only chuckled lowly. He nodded his head to the car, "Get in," he repeated. I shook my head, sure to do it slowly so he can see it properly. Rolling his eyes, proving I was running his patience.

"Get in, Connors, or I'll be forced to take extreme measures," he rose his eyebrows, daring me to refuse him again. I sighed and walked around the car, deciding that I won't be forced in like a criminal into a cop car. His eyes gleamed at meas he was getting in on his side. I waved to the three dumb-struck friends of mine.

"I'll be back later." I tossed my keys to Beck. She caught them, but her jaw didn't come up off the ground. Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I got into the slick black vehicle. Derek revved the engine loudly, kicking it into drive, then shooting across the lot.

"I've decided," he said, glancing swiftly over to me, "we've got a lot of time to make up for. So, I have planned an awesome Welcome Back Afternoon that includes playing Pool, and catching up with some Twenty Questions." He grinned big, his eyes twinkling. I laughed underneath my breath, leaning into his leather seat. I breathe in the fresh, clean car smell.

"Sounds like old times," I said, covering up the pain that was beginning to burn in my heart. It must've burned in his own, because his gleam disappeared and his eyes tilted down and onto the steering wheel. I bit my lip, "Sorry," He looked over at me with furrowed eyebrows, then his gaze was forced back onto the road.

"For what?" he asked. It sounded sincere, like he didn't know what I did wrong. But in my head, it was more like a question he was asking to force it out of me. It made my eyes burn, but I squeezed my eyes to make it go away. "For not being there. I left, and didn't rush back after I heard about..." He got what I was saying, and he hit the pedal.

The engine roared like a lion, and the car surged forward. It was then I realized we were on a dirt road. A familiar road. I felt the words slide off my tongue, but it came out broken. Like a glass vase sliding down a fallen over table just to shatter when it hit the floor. The road had tipped that table over.

"Derek, no. I can't. Not right now," he sensed it, the ache in my heart. I know because my walls hadn't been sturdy, and he'd broken through. He'd gotten to the pain. He pulled over, into the woods. He pulled to a stop. I was shaking my head as he reached over. I jerked at the door handle, to get out. I was suffocating.

"Ingrid," he said calmly. I kept pulling at the handle, my eyes wet and my cheeks burning. The tears rolling down them seared into my flesh...at least it felt like it. Derek grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. His hands were tight, but they didn't hurt.

"Ingrid, it's okay. You're okay," I sniffled, resting my chin on my outstretched arm. I fought for calm, for the reins over my emotions. Derek whispered under his breath, "You used to be so strong, confident until that man. Until he finally decided you weren't good enough for him." I sniffled again, looking at his angry face. He moved his hands to hold my own. He looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm going to make you strong, I won't let him put you down. You're an Alpha, and somehow you let yourself slip. I won't let you do it again," he swore. I nodded and he let go of me. But his eyes never left me as I wiped away my tears, finding that my skin was still smooth. No marks from the burning drops. But my cheeks had flushed, and my body trembled slightly. I pulled my knees up to my chest in the seat.

I didn't say what I wanted to say to him. I wanted to whisper that it wasn't my father's fault I'm not cut out to be an Alpha. It was mine. I'm not an Alpha, I never have been. Maybe the Fates, or whoever decides who gets to be a True Alpha, made a mistake. But I didn't say a word as Derek pulled back on the road, but in the direction of my house.

I couldn't. My throat felt swelled up, and my body shuddered each breath I took.

_**A/N: I know. So sad. How could I go from a good day of moving into Beacon Hills to a horrible day of memory? Well, if it makes you feel any better, this is going to lead to some pretty awesome parts in the storyline. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate it if you told me if you didn't. Thanks!**_

___**And if you liked this, favorite it!**_

** If you want updates when I update, follow it!**

** If you want to leave a comment, review it!**

** But if you want the comment to be private or if you want to get straight to me, message me!**

** Thanks for reading, and I'll try and get chapter 4 out A.S.A.P!**

** -AmberReneeTodd**


End file.
